Her Name Meant Sorrow
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Kana is a Koorime from the world of ice. Kana was born with a gift that told her which of the children that were cast from the world of ice lived and died. 'A blessing but a curse' the elder called her. She was going to be put to death until she left.
1. Character Information

Character Information

Name: Kanashimi

Name Meaning: Sorrow

Nickname: Kana

Age: (appears to be) 14

DOB: July 30th

Blood Type: O

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Length: Above shoulders

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: quiet, sorrowful, sad, distant, lonely, fearless,

Height: 4' 8"

Weight: 53 lbs

Race: Demon

Race Specifics: Koorime (Ice Maiden)

Body Type: Slim and slender

Weapons: Ice attacks

Past: She was considered the blessing of the Koorime but also their most sinful curse. This is said because she can tell which of the children that are cast from the island live or die when they reach the bottom. She doesn't have to be there or even know it's happening to know whether the child lives or dies.

When an ice demon is born they are forced to cry only once in their life. And that is when they are born. They do this to make the child breathe. Kanashimi though, never even whimpered. Kanashimi could breathe fine when she was born. No matter what they did she would not cry.

Once she opened her eyes everyone saw the look she had. Her eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. Because of this she was named sorrow. As she got older her name began to match her even more. It became common to hear of 'the girl who cried the purple tear'.

The purple tear is the tear that Kanashimi would cry every time a child was cast from the island. A single dark purple tear would be shed for every child that lived after the fall. A single pale purple tear would be shed for every child that died after the fall.

Clothes: kimonos most of the time

Other Information: She doesn't talk much. She never smiles or laughs. She always has the same look on her face; one of sadness, pain, and sorrow.

Quotes: "I cry for those who live." "I cry for those who die."

* * *

Hope you like the chracter. Please note that most of the story is in Hiei's POV. But not all of it.

Also,**_ NO FLAMES! KEEP YOURINSULTS TO YOURSELF! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE, BUT DON'T COME HERE YELLING AT ME!_** Thank you.

As for the rest of you, I'd love to get a review or 2!!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Kanashimi

Chapter 1

Kanashimi

-Hiei's POV-

I was outside the house that Koenma gave me, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton, and sometime Yukina to live in training. I was swinging my sword when I sensed a demon energy coming towards me. Then I heard a twig snap. I quickly looked up and ran in front of the demon with my katana to the demons throat. I finally looked to see what the demon looked like. The demon was a girl. She wore a light green kimono with a blue obi and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were sad; but they looked unafraid; like she didn't care if I slit her throat right now. She took a step forward make my sword go deeper into her throat. I quickly stepped back before it could kill her. I looked at her shocked. Did she want to die? I heard the back door to the house open.

"Hiei! Stop!" I looked to see who it was. It was Yukina. She came running out with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama fallowing her a second later.

"Do you know this demon?" I asked putting my sword down carefully. The demon hadn't moved.

"Y-yes. Her name is Kanashimi. She's a Koorime like me. But...But why is she here? Did they cast her out?" Yukina questioned. She took the girl's hand and pulled her into the house. The girl's eyes didn't change.

When we were all in the living room with Yukina sitting next to Kanashimi on the couch. Her girl just sat there staring directly in front of her at nothing. Her eyes looked so lifeless. Kurama took a seat in the arm chair next to the TV that was in front of the couch that Yukina and Kanashimi were sitting on. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor in front of the couch. I stood off to the left of the couch.

"So who is she exactly?" Yusuke asked.

"Her name is Kanashimi. She's from the world of ice; like me. She's 14; a year younger then me." Yukina explained.

"So, that means that she's a Koorime too, right?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina nodded.

"Yes." She answered.

"So, why is she here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I left." Kanashimi said; her voice dual and lifeless. She never moved. She kept staring at the space in front of her. Yukina looked shocked.

"K-Kana?" She asked. The girl didn't move or say anything.

"Why doesn't she move?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not really sure; she's always been this way. Kana here was considered the blessing of the Koorimes but she was also considered the curse." Yukina began.

"Why?" Kurama finally asked.

"Well, as you all know, boys aren't allowed in the world of ice. So every time one is born they would be cast from the island. This would be done by tossing the child off the side of the island. Kana could tell which ones lived and which ones died even without knowing it was happening. She's always had this ability. It's said that she would cry a single pale purple tear for every child that died after the fall and a single dark purple tear for every child that lived. I've never seen it but that's what Rui told me. Kana is allegedly the only one who can cry those tears." Yukina explained. No one said anything for a while.

"I think we should tell Koenma." Yusuke said. Every one except Kana and I nodded. We went to Koenma's office and Yukina explained everything to him. He said that Kana could have a room until we found out what was going on. After that we all went back to the house. Kurama began cooking dinner, Yusuke and Kuwabara started playing video games, I went to my room, and Yukina showed Kana her new room.

-Yukina's POV-

I held Kana's hand as we went up stairs so I could show her, her new room. I turned right at the top of the steps and came to the first door on the right. I pointed to the door as I spoke.

"This is Hiei-san's room. He's the one in black. The room to the right of his is Kurama-kun's room. Your room is across from Hiei-san's. Yusuke-kun's is to the right of your's and Kazuma-kun's room is to your left. Mine is next to Kurama-kun's." I said. Kana let go of my hand and walked into her I room.

-Author's POV-

Kana looked around her room. It had pale blue walls and silver trim. The covers on the bed were a dark blue. The dresser across from the bed was black along with the 2 nightstands on either side of the bed. There were 2 windows on the wall across from the bedroom door. On the same wall as the bed was the door to the bathroom. On the wall across from the bed was a door to a private bathroom. Kana sat on the bed for a few minutes before getting up and leaving the room.

-Hiei's POV-

I sat on the window sill in my bed room looking out at the forest below. I suddenly heard the door open. It wasn't like anyone to just walk into my room without knocking. I looked up to see Kanashimi walking over to me. I stood up.

"Why are you here?" I asked glaring.

"You are him. The one Rui spoke of." Kanashimi said. Her eyes were still the same as earlier but there was something else in them now. It was...pity. "Rui said that you'd come back. You did, but you didn't kill her. Why?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"She wasn't the one I wanted to kill." I answered angrily still glaring.

"Life you would have been better if you had died in that fall." She said. My eyes widened in anger. "You lived with bandits that became like family. They left you. They cast you out; as we did." She said. How did she know? I hadn't told anyone that! She suddenly fell to her knees and bowed down before me. Ok, now I was confused. "I'm sorry, for what my people do." She said.

"Is this why you came?" I asked. I couldn't stay mad at her. She was bowing down before me and apologizing for something that happened before she was even born. She looked up at me from her place on the floor. A single dark purple tear ran down her cheek and crystallized before it hit the floor. She didn't move. "Is it?" I asked again. She shook her head. "Then why? Why did you come here?" I asked kneeling down picking up the tear and holding it out to her. She sat up and picked up the tear out of my hand. She put her free hand in her kimono sleeve and took out a chain.

"I left the ice world...because of what they did..." she trailed off as she began working on putting the tear on the chain.

"Why? What did they do?"

"They said I was their blessing but their curse. They couldn't let me leave because they said I couldn't be trusted. But they didn't want me to stay because I was a curse. So they planed to put me to death." She explained finishing up the necklace.

"So you left?" she just nodded and held up the necklace in front of my face. I just looked at it.

"Here. This is your tear. It was shed for you; it belongs to you." She said. I stared at the necklace for a minute before taking it and putting it on. I looked at her again. I noticed that her eyes and voice had never changed. During everything she said and did. Her eyes and voice were still filled with sorrow, sadness, and lifeless. I looked down upon hearing a clank. I saw several necklaces just like the one she gave me and others that had a light purple tear hanging from them. Their must have been 15 of them hanging from her neck.

"Those necklaces? Are they from the others that were cast out?" I asked looking at them. She nodded.

"One for each child that lived or died." She said. I noticed that there was only one other dark purple one. She could tell I was staring at it because she picked it up and held it in her palm. "This one belongs to the boy named Iwashi. He died not long after he was cast out. He lived four days, 12 hours, and 37 minutes after he landed." She said. I looked at her surprised as she let the tear fall back down to her chest. She had known how long exactly the boy had lived. Day for day; hour for hour; minute for minute; she really was a blessing but a curse. I stood up upon hearing Kurama called everyone for dinner. I held out my hand for Kana to take.

"Look, it's not your fault for what happened, just forget it. Now come on, Kurama says dinner ready." She looked up at me and didn't move for a minute. Then she took my hand and I helped her up. We headed downstairs and ate dinner. Kana hadn't said a word since we left my room. Not a peep. It made me wonder what else went through her mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short. But don't worry, I'm just getting started! The next chapters will be longer! Remember, **_PLEASE_** message or review! Thanks so much!

Also, **_DO NOT FLAME! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOUSELF! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HEARING YOU TELL ME HOW BAD MY STORY IS OR HOW MY CHARACTER IS SUCH A MARY SUE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T CARE SO DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME OR BETTER YET, MINE!_** Thanks.


End file.
